Telling Nny
by Sabrina Bane
Summary: Connected to my poem. I tell Nny a story because he's bored. The trick is to get him to stop interrupting.
1. Twisted Childhood

I closed my Johnny the Homicidal manic comic. I sat back, and glanced over at Nny. I could see him, even if others couldn't. "Want to hear a story Nny?" He looked up, and shrugged. I figured he was bored, not much to do in my room. I thought back on my tale. I took a deep breath, and began.

^v^v^v^v^

A young girl and her parents had just moved into a new house. It was a quiet little street, but the young girl was more excited about the fact she had a back yard. She went out back, and ran around in the grass. Her parents unpacked everything, and she talked to her stuffed dog. Her dog was named Blue, after it's colour. The girl was quite smart, being around two and knowing her colours. She could count to ten, and could read for the most part. She sat on the back porch, and looked down at her small dog. "What Blue? No, Mommy and Daddy know I'm out here. They wouldn't lock me out. No Blue. I don't think I'm the reason we moved." She sighed bitterly, and looked around the leaf strewn yard. She didn't have anything in it to play with, but she didn't mind that much. A dark figure stepped out of the house next door. The young girl's heart jumped into her throat. She was unable to scream in fear at the smile the man gave her. She went into her house quickly, and went upstairs. She shut the door to her room, shaking slightly. At dinner she tried to tell her parents. They didn't believe her, they never did. She sighed at her plate. After her bath, she went to bed. She stared at her ceiling for a while. Her little sister curled into her side. A tap came from the window. She stood, and opened it. "Hello?" All she saw was a smile. She swallowed thickly as a bony hand patted her head. "Sleep well." Came the chilling voice. The figure soon left. She went back to bed, and fainted.

^v^v^v^v^

Nny looked up at me. "Does it get any better?" I shot him a dirty look.  
>"I'm not going to just jump to the good part for you." He sighed, and got in a more comfortable position. "Who is this girl anyway?" I just smiled. He went pale. "It was you?"<p>

^v^v^v^v^

The young girl lived there for a while. Long enough to know her parents liked their computers very much. She had a younger brother now too. He was too young for her to want to play with him. She sat outside. The neighbors came out. The younger of the two grown men hopped the fence. The young girl smiled. She set her doll down, and picked up a big blue ball. She tossed it to the younger of the men. The elder one smiled, and leaned against the fence. Their dark appearance no longer bothered the young girl. "Allie?" She looked at the elder. "Why aren't you afraid of us anymore?"

"I still am. But I also trust you. I figured if you wanted to kill me, you would have done so by now." The elder shook his head. She tossed the ball back to the younger. The elder watched with concern. The girl's lips moved. She was talking to her dog sitting by her feet. He hated that stuffed animal. He devised a plan.

^v^v^v^v^

"You talked to a stuffed animal?" I looked at Nny. I nodded, watching him carefully.

"Hai. But again, I was little. Also, I am no longer Allie. Remember that as I tell my story."

^v^v^v^v^

Allie had fallen asleep downstairs. She felt a slight movement, and was pressed into something. She was carried into her room. She was set on her bed. She drifted to a deeper sleep. The figure left through the window. She awoke in the middle of the night. She looked around, unsure of where she was. She looked down at her shirt, and saw blood on it. It formed two hand-prints on her sides, and a big spot on one side. She stripped the shirt off, and put on a clean one. She snuck downstairs, and shoved it in the bottom of the trash can. "Sissy?" She froze, and snapped her head back. Her eyes were wide with a strange glint. She pressed a finger to her lips, telling her sister to stay very quiet. She finished hiding the shirt, and hopped off the chair. She returned it without a sound. She washed her hands after jumping up on the counter. She dried them on her shirt, and grabbed her sister's hand. She put her sister to bed, and sat up for a bit. She spent most of the night attempting to sleep again. She finally slept as the sun started to rise.

^v^v^v^v^

"They moved You? But your so violent now." I looked at Nny. 'How often do you plan to interrupt?" He shrugged. I couldn't help but to chuckle slightly. Nny had tried to move my once. He ended with a black eye. I thought back to my story.

* * *

><p><em>I will add a new Chapter. It might take a while, because I moved, and can only post from my Grandmother's who I don't see often. *Bows head.* Sorry!<em>


	2. Getting Older

I streach, hearing my shoulder pop. I sat back in my chair, crossing my boots as I propped them up on the desk. I think back. I snap my fingers as I remember. I take a deep breath as my eyes go distent.

^v^v^v^v^

Allie growled for the first time. Angry tears went down her face. She slammed her hands down on the table. "**SHE'S GONE! YOU WON'T FIND HER! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!"** She growled lower. Her eyes went from their normal dull blue, to an icy one. She hurt. Her whole body burned. She clentched her fists, glaring at her stunned parents. She moved them to her sides. She went outside calmly. She screamed to the sky. The sound echoed for miles, and it lasted for solid minutes. Her tone dropped. She was no longer sounding like a little kid. Her words came out solid, sharp, and clear. They weren't in this language though. Her neighbor jumped the fence. He grabbed her little sister and brother, and pulled them away. The elder walked over to the young girl. "Allie. Allie! SABRINA!" She stopped, chest heaving, staring at him with dull eyes. He watched with his sad knowing eyes. They faded, they went from blue, to silver. Her voice went low. It held no emotion. She touched his face, movements slow.  
>"Sabrina? I'm Kitty. I'll keep Sabrina hiden. I'll control her. I'll keep her gentle side, and bury it. That side will be Sara Dellbird. Sabrina Bane will stay locked up. Take care." With that, Allie went back to normal. She fell forward, the man catching her. The younger one let go of the two younger kids he was holding. He went inside, and came out with a cold wet rag. He folded it, and set it on Allie's forehead. Her younger brother toddled up. "Is Sissy Okay?" He was barely a year old, and it was clear his sister was teaching him. He shook his head in sadness. The sister of Allie's sent her brother inside. "She's sick. Isn't she?" Her voice was still young, but it held the same tone her sister used when she was thinking. The young man nodded. He looked up at his best friend.<p>

^v^v^v^v^

"What are their names?" I looked at Nny. I stared blankly at him for a moment. I blinked a few times. My eyes went distant again. "Heh. One was Johnny, the older one. The younger one's name began with a T." I look at him. He was staring at the fact it was his name. "It is odd. Just like how I can relate perfectly with Squee. I don't understand it really, but I promise, this is _MY_ life story." He nodded silent for a moment. "If Kitty said she was going to keep Sabrina hiden, why is that your name?" I just smirked.

^v^v^v^v^

They moved away not long after. She stared back at the house. Her eyes were a dull grey, they had blue and green mixed in. She closed her eyes as she thought back to the shadow in the window, taking Blue. The glowing red eyes, the glinting white teeth, the pale white hand. She turned away, and looked at her neighbor's house. She blinked, and waved gently. She went into the car, and stared blankly ahead. She was tired, and her years blended together from that point.

^v^v^v^v^

Nny was silent. I was turned away. I ran a hand through my hair, shaking. My breathing shuddered as my mind went ahead. My voice went older, and I sounded tired.

^v^v^v^v^

When Allie woke up from her mental nap, she was in forth grade. She could still remember things, but life had backhanded her. It was the wake-up call from hell. Her parents were going split. A tear slid down her face to see her family so hurt. She bit down on her bottom lip, and recalled the feelings. Her mother stared at her a moment. She went blank. She ran a hand through her hair, and went outside. She sat in the yard of her Grandmother's yard. She stared at the sky. She looked to her left, as if someone was sitting next to her. "Thanks, Sara. Your right. Good might come out of this." She looked to her right. "That would work Sabrina, but I want them Happy. I'll keep them happy, _if it kills me_."  
>She let a smile slip across her face. He younger sister looked at her, and the same thing happened. Same for her brother. The only difference was Allie's eyes went dull. The only sign of life was the glint. That same glint from years ago, as she was shoving her shirt into the trash. The same glint her old neighbors had. It was the glint of madness. She was spiraling into the darkness of crazy. She went to school the next day with the same smile. The world was bright next to her. She let the feeling of raw happy around her. Her friend, Onyx saw through it. She watched for a few weeks. They weren't that close, but she was the only one who could see it. <strong>SLAM<strong>! Allie's smile faultered. She stared at her friend with a confused expression that didn't reach her dead eyes. They slowly turned dull blue. Anger flashed behind them. Then, they turned a saddened Green. Onyx knew that green was ment to be happy. Allie pulled on a wrist, but it was pinned above her head, against the chainlink fence. All of the playground was watching. The teachers watched silently. They knew this sort of deal was dangerous. Sabrina spoke in a low monotone. Only Onyx could hear her friend. The smile was still there, but her lips buzzed as they moved. She spoke quickly, to the point most wouldn't understand. Onyx hugged Allie for the first time. They both weren't that into contact. She hugged back, but the smile was still there. The next day, she was dressed in all dark colours. Her smile was gone, and her eyes were hard. Her blond hair brushed her shoulders, and it hid her face as she studied the ground. It was warm outside, but she wore a black hoddie. Someone yanked on the hood, hard enough to choke her. She made no sound as she turned. She looked the other boy in the eye. He mouth twisted into a sneer. Her eyes were blue, a bright blue. The boy took a step back, and her smile got wider. Onyx yanked her backwards. She fell, landing on the asphalt ground. She yelped in surprise. Her eyes cleared as she frowned. "Eh? That wasn't very kind Onyx." Her friend helped her up, and Allie blinked. Her eyes looked back at the boy, the blue flashing before going Grey. She got used to these feelings. She became sadistic. She laughed when others were in pain. She became cruel. she wouldn't help people anymore. She became faster, stronger. She fed off of hate. She picked up a few names by the end of Fifth grade. They weren't kind at all.

^v^v^v^v^

"Now she sounds more like you. Were you really once that nice?" Nny asked. I turned to face him. My eyes grey. I gave a weak smile. My eyes were shining. It looked as if I wold be crying if I could. "Yes. I was a very happy person. My friends told me once that I was practiclly a Saint. I helped others, and I was friends with everyone. But it didn't get bad until Middle School." "Aren't you about to enter 8th grade?" I nodded. He leaned forward a bit. Interested now.

* * *

><p><em>Working on the third. Don't kill me. I had to sleep eventually!<em>


	3. Catching Up

I sighed. I stood, and motioned for him to follow. He stood, and followed me as I walked to the front door. "I'm going for a walk!" I heard a response, but I was already out the door. My long sleeves and long pants out of place in the beginnings of Augest. No one could see him, but I could. My friends could. I was fine with that. "Life was Hell."

^v^v^v^v^

Allie walked in. The floresent lights made her growl softly. Her friends didn't mind her as she made it to the bleachers in the Gym. She sat next to them, hoodie zipped up even if it was warm. She closed her eyes, and sighed. She waited for the bell to ring. She waited for her row to be called. She jumped down the bleachers, and left. She didn't talk to her friends today. She opened her locker, and got everything she would need that day, and went to her homeroom. She sat, and stared at a wall. It ended, and she went to her first period math class. She hated math. It got on her nerves because the numbers got mixed up in her mind. She couldn't pay attention either. She fixed her glasses, and frowned. She wrote down everything, and worked through the problems. She was slow at it, but her work was cleaner when she didn't have to rush. there was a soft scraping sound. She looked at the window, and loked back to her work. _Just a man. Wait. What?_ Her head snapped back to the window. Nothing was there. She studied the area she could see. She growled, and went back to her work. She was tense. She growled in frustration. She went through the day and made it by lunch. By then she was so tense she jumped at slight sounds. Her friend dropped her books on the table next to her, And Allie threw herself against the wall in shock. Raven, a friend she made earlier in the year, stared at her in surprise. Onyx walked by a moment later. She started laughing at Allie's shocked look. She fixed her friend a glare, and sat back down. "It's not funny. The Voices won't shut up, and I've been seeing things again!" Her friend looked at her in sympathy. Allie growled and flipped her off. When the teacher called their table to go get their lunch, she jerked and made a squeaking sound. Raven shook her head, and pulled Allie along. After they ate they were just sitting around. A teacher tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, and yelped. She twirled, her fork at ready as she crouched on the seat. Onyx flicked her in the head. She sat down, breathing hard. The teacher asked one of her other friends on to where a different student sat. The bell rang not long after to go to class. She made it through the rest of the day, and got on her bus. On her bus, she whimpered, curled in a ball, and kept that way until she could get off. She shot off the bus like she was on fire. She scrambled inside her house, and went into a dark corner. Her eyes flickered from place to place. "Allie? Are you home?" Her Grandmother came out of her bedroom. Allie groaned in her head. She stood, and put on a fake smile. "Oh. Okay. I was woundering because I heard the door open." Her Grandma smiled. Allie smiled in return, it was fake. It looked very real though. A true smile was rare on her. She felt anger stir in her belly. Her smile got wider, and she offered to help with dinner later. She decided to go outside before she did something drastic. She sat on her swings. Her sibblings came home not long after. Her Grandmother called her in to help. She worked silently, only speaking to aske questions or to return the small talk her grandmother was making. She was numb. Her hand slipped, and her Father saw the knife run swiftly across her skin. Since the splitting of her "Parents" they both became very alert. It might have been her reaction. Or the coldness she delt. She didn't play with her younger sibblings anymore, she just went numb.

^v^v^v^v^

"HEY!" I turned to see some kids pointing and laughing. "Stop talking to yourself! FREAK!" I growled at them. They laughed harder. My growl got deeper, my head lowered, and my shoulders hunched. They stopped, my eyes turning a light blue. I felt a hand close around my throat, and my hands got pinned behind me. The boys all looked to the figure behind me. They all looked down at the book in one of their friends hands. They ran screaming, and Nny let go. I sat for a moment on the curb, trying to calm my harsh breathing. He was invisible to other people again. I sighed harshly. My life was going to Hell. "I think I see. You've unburied your other emotions haven't you?" Nny asked.


	4. Caught up to today

I stood up from the curb. I popped my neck, and continued walking. "It was all an accident, too."

^v^v^v^v^

Allie sat in school. Her hand twitched evry few seconds. She couldn't hold still, She needed to move. She want to just explode. Her foot tapped against the floor at high speeds, making it almost invisible. She was tapping a hand at the same time. She waited, and then the bell rang. The class left, and she went swiftly through the halls. She made it to her locker, and tossed her things in witch force. Her heart was pound at a high rate. She got on her bus outside, and waited. She had a long trip until she got home. When she got home, she announced her arrival.

"Grandma, can I go for a walk? I'll take my cell-phone." She was allowed, and she ran out of her house, and down the street. She kept going until she made it to the old rail-road tracks. She sltopped, and sat down, hiden in the trees. She had been like this since she found the comic. It was called Johnny the Homicidal Manic. From the bit's she's read of it, and the things she learned about him, she liked him. She liked the fact her was like her. She would be able to talk to him, without either of them going insane. She had also unlocked something. She had read bits of Squee, and her past hit her lick a ton of bricks.

She walked stood. She soon met three people. There was a younger girl, who was skipped forward. Allie suddenly felt very happy. Pure and raw happiness. Her eyes watered with tears of joy, and she smile widly. The younger girl claimed her name as Sare, and stepped back. The eldest one stepped up. Allie felt raw pain, hurt, and anger. She wanted to throw up from the hurt. "Sabrina, step away again please." The middle one came up, and Allie went numb. Blank, and cold. "My name is Kitty, and we are going to be with you from now on. Well, we've actually been here, I just had these two locked up. But, you undid my chains."

"I-I'm sorry?" Allie said. She was confused. The three jumped at her. She hit the ground with the impact, and they were gone. She could feel them though, and it has been this way ever since then.

^v^v^v^v^

"So, you are bipolar because of them?" Nny asked, as we sat on the swings at the park.

"No. I'm not really Bipolar. At least, I don't think I am. I just hold my emotions back, so when they show, they storm others." I said, slightly tired. I've had a hard time telling this story. It pulled up old memories. "That's my basic past. Now, I have friends online. Hell, I've been 'adopted' online. I like it though. I actually like my new online Mom more than my real one, or my step one. I also help run a kingdom. I have more fun now Nny. I really do. I'm not sure why either."

"Maybe because you moved away from your grandmother?" He suggested. I looked over at him, and shruged. I really didn't know. I looked up at the sky. I suddenly felt a sudden pulse. I looked down, mouth closed. It happened again, in my heart. It was like my heart had turned black, and beat hard. Nny looked over, and saw the pain on my features. This happens without a warning. It felt like I was dying. My heart would beat a slow hard pulse. Normally, it was either a rapid quick beat, like running, or slow and weak, like walking slowly. This was more like a punch. It happened again, and we started walking back. I would shudder, and my breathing would catch. I knew this is how I am going to spend my life.

That is my tail. You now know just who I am. Are you pleased with me? My best friends didn't know this yet. Please review, it keeps the burning heart beats at bay. Really, Happiness is key.


End file.
